


A Very Special Weekend

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: In 2044, Kara and Lena allow their daughters to stay on their own while they go on a romantic weekend together. Lori and Lara promise to stay away from trouble, however, after a mishap into Lena's home lab, the two sisters find themselves brought back twenty-four years in the past, which lead them to meet younger versions of their parents, but at this time period, Kara and Lena still weren't dating.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 434





	1. From 2044 to 2020 (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so to those who follow "The Power Of A Super-Family" which is an ongoing collection of stories about Kara and Lena being married and raising their two daughters, these two stories are related. However, to those who don't read it, it's not necessary to do so to understand this one, but if you like my version of the Super-Family, you can read more about them in it. :)

“Are sure you’re gonna be all right on your own?” Lena asked her daughters for the tenth million time since she and Kara had planned a weekend only just the two of them.

“Mom, you know I’m gonna turn twenty in about a month. I don’t need a babysitter.” Lori answered, mildly annoyed. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m just worried about the number of troubles you’re gonna get yourself into while we’re not here.” Lena said, she knew how much her eldest daughter could be reckless. Lori was smart, but she tended to act before thinking. Luckily, Lara was very different and would think about ten thousand different way to solve a problem before acting on it. So, together, the Luthor-Danvers sisters were always able to find a good balance.

“Trust us, Mom. We’re gonna be fine and stay away from trouble.” Lara smiled.

A smile curved Lena’s lips as she looked at her daughters who had grown up so much and were a perfect mix of her and Kara.

Lori had long dark-hair like Lena and blue eyes like Kara. She had the same powers Kara had and had even become Supergirl one year ago. Kara was still a superhero though and had simply changed her name to Superwoman a few years ago. Mother and daughter teamed up together to protect the planet. Lara, who was four years younger than Lori, was the opposite of her sister, with Kara’s blonde wavy hair and Lena’s green eyes. She didn’t have any powers. But she didn’t care. She had a passion for science and technology and much like Kara and Lori, Lena and Lara teamed up together to make the world a better place.

“Call us if anything happens,” Kara said. “Especially if some big villains come wrecking-havoc on the city. Don’t take care of things on your own.”

“I can take care of things myself.” Lori crinkled her brow and pouted as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

“I promise I’ll press the button of my bracelet and I won’t let Lori put herself in danger.” Lara said, smiling. “Now, go enjoy your weekend.”

Kara and Lena shared a smile as they looked at each other. Given the busy lives they both had, it wasn’t often that they could go on a weekend together. Still, they were a bit worried to leave their daughters on their own for the first time, usually someone close to them always took care of them when they allowed themselves to go on a vacation only just the two of them. But Lori was right, at almost twenty, she was way past the age of having a babysitter. And even though Lara would turn sixteen in two months, they knew that their youngest daughter was careful and wise enough and thus, she wouldn’t let them get into trouble.

Lena hugged Lara while Kara hugged Lori.

“We love you so much,” Lena said, squeezing softly Lara before pulling back and going to hug Lori while Kara went to embrace Lara.

“And we’re only one call away if you need us,” Kara added before kissing the top of Lara’s head.

“We know,” Lara smiled as they withdrew from the embrace.

“But we’re not babies anymore, so we’re gonna be fine.” Lori said.

Both Kara and Lena darted forward to pull their daughters in a warm family embrace.

“You’re not babies anymore, but you’ll always be our babies no matter how old you are.” Lena tightened softly her grip on her daughters before pulling back.

“See you in two days,” Kara kissed Lara’s cheek and then Lori’s before she stepped back and took her wife’s hand in her own as she led them to the front door of the penthouse.

“We love you,” Kara and Lena said at the same time as they crossed the threshold.

“Love you too,” Lara and Lori replied in unison, waving and smiling at their mothers while they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them

One hour later, Lara and Lori were in the lab Lena had set at their penthouse. Krypto, the white fluffy dog was napping and snoring at Lara’s feet while the young girl was sitting on a stool, looking at some science experiments she and Lena had done a few days ago. Streaky, the black cat was sitting atop Krypto, licking his paws.

Lori was on her feet, looking very interest in the new transmatter portal Lena and Lara were working on.

“Is the transmatter portal ready yet?” Lori spun to her sister.

Lara looked up at her sister. “It works, technically.”

“Does that mean we can travel in time?” Lori’s face lit up.

“Probably, we still have some work to do on it though, but I promised Mom I wouldn’t work on it alone.” Lara said.

Time travel could be dangerous, but given the lives they had, there probably would come a time when they would need it, so that was better to be prepared beforehand and not get caught off guard. That was what Lena told her family when she revealed them what she was working on in her spare time. Lori had been delighted at the prospect of traveling either in the past or the future until Lena firmly told her that the use of this portal would be for emergency only and not amusement. Lara had been thrilled to learn about the technology and the science behind the all thing and immediately wanted to help her mother work on this project. Given how passionate and smart her youngest daughter was while still being cautious, Lena of course agreed and the two of them had been working on it for months.

“Can we test it at least?” A pout curled Lori’s lips.

“No,” Lara let out a sigh. “We promised Mom and Jeju that we wouldn’t do anything dangerous and reckless, so I’m just gonna stay there staring into a microscope.”

Lori’s brow crinkled. “I love you, sis. But sometimes you’re really boring.”

“If you mean that I don’t want us to land who knows where with no way to get us back to our time, yes, I’m boring.”

“I am bored,” Lori sighed.

Lara smiled slightly. Unlike her, Lori needed to be active all the time and didn’t care much about risk and danger as long as she had something to do. Boredom was the most painful thing for her.

“I’ll be done in about fifteen minutes. Perhaps after we could go walk Krypto.” Lara said, looking back into her microscope.

“Okay,” Lori breathed out, then her attention was caught by a bright red button on the panel set beside the portal. “What’s that?”

Lara looked up at her sister, whose hand was dangerously close to the button she absolutely shouldn’t press. “Don’t touch that…”

Too late, Lori had already slightly pressed on the red button, which was enough to activate the portal.

The rest enfolded in the blink of an eye.

Lara started wide-eyed at the scene. Krypto woke up with a jolt and sat up, making Streaky squeak as he fell off him.

Lori’s eyes grew wide when the portal opened and a bright purple circle materialized before her. Instead of being careful and stepping away from it. She leaned forward to look at it closely. Unfortunately, she stumbled on her feet and got pushed forward, straight into the portal that closed on her.

“Button,” Lara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then, she opened her eyes and rubbed her hands together. She knew there was no way she could leave her sister alone in some unknown place and unknown time. She scrambled to her feet and pondered her options. Thousands different ways to approach the problem and fix it came into her brain at the same, she started going over them in her mind until she realized that her mothers would probably be back by the time she would find a wise and smart solution. So, instead, she began thinking.

_What would Lori do?_

_Lori would go through the portal and come after me even if she would have no idea where and when she would land._

At that moment, Lara understood that being reckless and fearless could have its advantage. Even though if Lori wasn’t reckless and fearless, she knew that she wouldn’t have to come up with the way to bring her sister back.

Then, she looked at the green bracelet around her wrist, she stared at the button set at the center, the one she knew she should press. But her mothers rarely allowed themselves a weekend away from any responsibilities and she didn’t want to ruin their weekend barely one hour after it began. Besides, Lori was right, they weren’t babies anymore. They were smart and resourceful, so they could take care of themselves.

Lara took in a few calming breaths as she squared her shoulders. Then, she looked at Streaky and Krypto who were looking expectantly at her. Not wanting to leave their pets alone for she didn’t know how much time, she went to take Streaky in her arms and held him protectively. Understanding, Krypto followed her as she stepped closer to the portal.

She pushed a few buttons on the panel, which indicated the last destination it took.

“National City. March 2020.” She read out loud, frowning until she shrugged. “Well, at least we won’t leave the city. We’ll just go twenty-four years in the past,” she told Streaky and Krypto.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Lara pressed the button Lori had pressed on a few minutes ago.

The portal opened and a bright purple circle materialized in the lab.

Without thinking twice for the first time of her life, Lara acted first. She gently but firmly grabbed the piece of red cape wrapped around Krypto’s neck and stepped inside the portal. She felt it close on her before everything went black.

* * *

Lori blinked her eyes open when she landed on her hands and knees. She looked around her, frowning when she noticed that she was in a lab that strangely looked like the secret one her mother had at L-Corp. Before she got the time to think about where she was or even get up from the floor, a weight pushed her forward, making her fall flat on the floor.

“Ow,” she grumbled, even though she wasn’t really hurt given the super-strength she had. She was simply surprised and relieved that the impact of her landing hadn’t punched a dent in the floor.

“Ouch!” She heard her sister’s voice from atop her, which was the telltale that Lara had just landed onto her.

Krypto appeared in front of her, his tongue stuck out in a lopsided smile.

“What…” Lori blinked.

Streaky meowed and licked his front paw as he hopped onto Krypto’s back and settled there.

“You all right?” Lara asked as she scrambled to her feet.

“I think so,” Lori answered, still looking confused around her. “Why does this place look so much like Mom’s secret lab?”

“Because it’s Mom’s secret lab. We went back in March 2020. We’re still in National City so hopefully Mom and Jeju won’t be too mad when they find out what happens.”

“How did you know where I was?” Lori stood up from the floor as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “I felt the portal close on me when I got in.”

“Push the right buttons on the panel and it shows all the destinations it took. The last one appears first. It’s a system Mom put in place. It’s like she knew something like this was bound to happen. At least, if we can’t find a way to get back home before they come back. They could come and get us.”

“I’m sorry,” Lori crinkled her brow as she looked down. “It’s my fault. I should’ve listened to you. I don’t like dragging you into my mess.”

Lara smiled. “It’s all right. We’re sisters, that means that your mess is my mess. We’re together at least so we can figure things out.”

“Okay,” Lori released a deep breath as she looked up at her sister, smiling slightly. “So what do we do now?”

“We could…” Lara began until her sister interrupted her.

“Shh,” Lori shushed when her super-hearing picked up the familiar sounds of heels clinking onto the floor and getting closer to the elevator that led to the lab. “Mom’s coming here.”

“What?” Lara’s eyes grew wide.

“Hide,” Lori pushed her sister behind a large table.

Lara squatted and looked at her sister. Lori used her super-speed to grab Kypto and Streaky, putting them close to Lara before she sat down beside her sister.

Lori and Lara’s eyes were wide open as they looked ahead of them, seeing Lena step out of the elevator and walk into the lab.

Krypto was about to rush to her when Lori gently but firmly grabbed him, tugging on the piece of red cape wrapped around his neck and keeping him close to her.

“So, if we went back in 2020, that means we’re twenty-four years in the past, right?” Lori spoke as quietly as possible.

“Yeah,” Lara nodded.

“How is that possible that Mom has barely changed in twenty-four years?”

Lara shrugged. “She’s got good genes, I guess. I hope I’ll be like this too. She looks a bit sad though.” She frowned and pouted.

Lori and Lara kept watching the younger version of their mother. She looked like the mom they left this morning, but at the same time, she looked different.

Distracted by the strange fact that she was discovering a version of her mother that she didn’t know, Lori loosened her hold on Krypto and the large white fluffy dog ran to Lena.

Surprised by the move, Streaky squeaked as he fell down from Krypto and landed on his four paws.

Lena’s eyes grew wide when Krypto began bouncing onto her with his tongue stuck out in a lopsided smile. Then, she blinked in surprise when Streaky went to her and nuzzled into her leg.

“What the fuck!” was all Lena could come up with.

“That’s one dollar in the swear jar,” Lori whispered.

“Who’s there?” Lena demanded as she looked around her, her brow furrowed.

Lori heard Lena’s breathing and heartbeat quicken, she knew that they had to do something and explain the situation the best they could before everything went downhill.

“We need to do something,” Lori told her sister.

Lara crinkled her brow, trying to come up with a gentle approach to tell their mother that they were her daughters from the future.

However, Lori didn’t have as much restrain, she rose up and stepped away from her hiding spot before walking closer to her mother.

“Hi, Mom.” Lori smiled, her dimples blooming on her cheeks.

Lena’s eyes grew as wide as possible. Her mind went blank as she completely froze and stared speechless at the young girl in front of her.

Lara sighed, then, she rose up as well and walked to stand beside her sister.

Lena’s gaze caught got by the new girl that seemed to be a few years younger.

“That’s a bit complicated to explain, Mom.” Lara began with a smile, her cheeks slightly dimpling. “We’re from the future. 2044. My sister here was bored and got too curious about a portal you and I are working on, she opened it and somewhat landed here. I have no idea why though. But I followed. And here we are. My name is Lara and my sister here is Lori. We are your daughters.”

A heavy silence fell upon the room once Lara stopped speaking.

Lori and Lara looked at their mother with a dimpled smile on their faces, patiently waiting for her to process what had just been told.

Lena blinked a few times as she stared wide-eyed at the two young girls in front of her. She knew time travel was very much possible, she had already witnessed it, multiple times, and that wasn’t even the weirdest thing she experienced, so that wasn’t the part that concerned her. What concerned her however was having these two girls call her _Mom_. Surely, she couldn’t be a mom, even though a part of her wanted it. But how could someone want to share their life with her and have children? And how could she be a good mom when she had no real positive example of motherhood except for the few blurry memories she had of her early childhood. But as she looked at the two young girls before her, she could feel that they loved her, so that meant she had to be a good mom somewhat.

Still, she struggled to believe that Lori and Lara were her daughters, but as she took in the girls’ features, she couldn’t deny the resemblances they had with her. Lori had the same hair, eyebrows, jawline, chin and lips. Lara had her eyes and her nose, but there was something in the young blonde’s face that reminded her a lot of someone she knew really well. Then, she looked back at Lori’s face, noticing her familiar blue eyes and nose.

She swallowed thickly as a lump lunged itself into her throat and tightened it.

The most important question was, why did these two girls who claimed to be her daughters looked so much like Kara, her best friend that she was secretly in love with?


	2. From 2044 to 2020 (Part 2)

“Mom?” Lara spoke gently as she cautiously stepped closer to her mother. “You all right?”

Wide-eyed, Lena looked from Lara to Lori, noticing even more all the small details that made her unable to distrust the young girls in front of her. It wasn’t only how they looked that felt familiar, but the way they acted too.

Lori had a dimpled smile lighting her face that made her feel warm and inviting. Lara seemed soft and gentle. Their patience made Lena feel that they were both trying to make things easier for her.

Again, Lena couldn’t stop thinking how much these two young girls looked a lot like Kara. But still, how was it possible?

Lena shook slightly her head. “That’s not possible.”

“Mom…” Lori began until she heard the elevator ding.

While Lena was still frozen in her spot, Lara and Lori spun their heads toward the elevator and smiled when they saw Kara step out of it and walk into the lab.

“Hey, Lena, what…” Kara crinkled her brow and stopped walking and talking when she saw the two young girls beside Lena, they felt strangely unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, which was extremely disturbing. “Who are you?”

“Jeju!” Lori’s face lit up. 

Kara’s eyes almost bulged out when she heard the kryptonian word fall from the girl’s lips. Then, her heart skipped a long beat before it quickened when she realized that the girl had just called her, _Jeju_ , which meant… Oh, Rao! Kara exhaled a deep breath, unable to come up with words.

“Sorry,” Lori winced. “I should probably let my gentle sister explain everything.”

 _Sister?_ Kara felt her stomach swoop when she realized what it meant. Then, she blinked in succession and stared at the young girls, only able to ask herself, why did they look so much like her and Lena?

Lara cleared her throat. “Well, like I told Mom a few minutes ago, she and I were working on a portal that would make us able to travel in time if we ever needed to. You both left us alone for the weekend because we both insisted that you deserved a weekend alone to take a breather and that we obviously didn’t need a babysitter. Then, Lori was with me in Mom’s lab at home, she was bored, she pressed a button that I had told her not to touch and she kind of fell into the portal. I followed after her of course, because I couldn’t leave my sister alone somewhere. And that’s how we were brought twenty-four years in the past. In case that wasn’t clear enough, you are married in the future and we are your daughters.” She smiled.

Kara blinked, then, she registered what Lara told them. It could have been hard to believe. But as she looked at the young girls in front of her, she couldn’t not believe them. She cleared her throat. “That means you’re from 2044?”

“Yes,” Lori nodded.

“And Lena and I are…” She trailed off, unable to finish her question. Being married to Lena was more like a dream she had ever since she realized how in love she was with her best friend. She couldn’t imagine that it could actually become true, let alone that they would have two daughters together.

“Yes,” Lara nodded.

“And you both are our… our dau-daughters?” Kara swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump from her throat. That had to be a dream. There was no way her future could be so beautiful.

“Yes,” Lara and Lori nodded at the same time, smiling.

“But,” Lena finally managed to regain control of her emotions. “How… How that’s possible?”

“You’ve made a major scientific breakthrough using Kryptonian science and adapting it to Earth. You were able to combine your DNA with Jeju’s, then you got pregnant and gave birth to us, and here we are.” Lara smiled.

“I was the first baby conceived this way, twenty years ago. Lara was born four years later.” Lori said. “Other couples used this method to conceive since then.”

Lena furrowed her brow, it wasn’t really how she and Kara conceived children that she needed to know, but more, how did they get together in the first place?

“Wait, Lara, Mom and Jeju weren’t dating yet in March 2020, right?” Lori crinkled her brow.

“No, they started dating around April 2020.” Lara said.

Their mothers’ love story was so beautiful, unique and incredible, that both of them had been wanting to know everything that had led them together, which was their favorite bedtime story when they were little. They knew so much about what happened between their mothers that they probably could write a novel of their story, they had already given them a photo album with some personal notes that recounted their story a few years ago on Christmas.

“All right. I understand how that could be awkward.” Lori smiled sheepishly. “I’m so sorry about this. It’s entirely my fault and…” Again, she interrupted herself when she heard the elevator ding.

Once the elevator slid open, Alex stepped out of it and walked into the lab. “Hey, what are you….”

“What’s the point of having a secret lab if everyone barges in it?” Lena let out a deep sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You gave me the code to get here,” Alex looked confused at Lena until she narrowed her eyes when she noticed the two young girls and the dumbstruck expression on Kara’s and Lena’s faces. She frowned when she saw the dog and the cat that seemed to feel at home there. “What’s going on?”

“Lena and I have two daughters,” Kara blurted out.

Alex’s eyes grew wide, she opened her mouth, then closed it before she opened it and closed it again as she looked in disbelief at the two young girls.

“We’re from the future,” Lara explained briefly.

“I can’t wait to tell Emma and Hannah that we met their mom twenty-four years in the past,” Lori let out a chuckle.

“What?” Alex’s eyes widened even more as she inhaled and exhaled sharply. “I’m… I’m a mom?”

“You will be one day, in a few years actually.” Lara smiled.

“Please, tell me it’s with Kelly.” Alex said as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Lori nodded, smiling.

“This is the best day of my life,” Alex exhaled with a dreamy smile. Definitely, she assimilated things way easier than Kara and Lena. “Do you have pictures of them?”

“I have some on my phone,” Lori pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket

Alex almost stumbled onto Kara on her way to rush to Lori. She beamed with glistening eyes and waited for the young girl to show her pictures of her future family.

However, Lori frowned as she shook her phone. “Why does my phone seem dead? Mom said it was unbreakable. It doesn’t even need to be charged.”

“I think that’s because this time period doesn’t have the technology it needs to make it work.” Lara said.

“Oh, that sucks,” Lori pouted until she smiled sheepishly at her aunt. “Sorry, Aunt Alex.”

“Aunt Alex?” Alex put her hand on her chest. If she felt so emotional to be called _Aunt Alex_ , she couldn’t even begin to imagine how she would feel like the day she would be called _Mom_.

“Can we get back to our problem, please? It’s really fun to be here with you all, but Lori and I really need to get home. Eventually, our parents could come get us once they find out that we’re not home but I would rather spare them a panic attack. Not to mention that it’s better if you’re the only ones to know that we’re here. It could affect the timeline otherwise if too many people see us.” Lara said.

“I think knowing our future already affects the timeline.” Kara let out a deep breath.

“Not necessarily,” Lara said. “Mom made some pills for special cases involving time travel. It hasn’t been used yet, but you just will have to swallow one of them and go to bed to sleep the whole thing off. Then, once you wake up the next morning, it’ll be as if nothing happened. It’s a pill that rewrites your memories and interacts with your brain based on your usual habits. However, I don’t think she could make enough of them to rewrite the memories of everyone in the city or even beyond. So we need to be discreet until we can go home, get these pills and come back here to give them to you before going home again.”

“And how do you know that it works if it’s never been used before?” Lena asked.

“You made it so it works.” Lara answered, smiling.

Lena swallowed thickly at the way the young girl talked to her and sounded proud of her.

“I don’t want to forget,” Alex pouted slightly.

“It’s for the best, Aunt Alex.” Lara smiled softly. “Trust me, you will have the life you always wanted and even more.”

Alex smiled. “I think I can tell I’ve got the best nieces already.”

“Am I the only who doesn’t understand how that’s possible Kara and I became a couple?” Lena said, immediately regretting the words that came out of her mouth when she saw the hurt on Kara’s face. Her face softened and she smiled as she looked at Kara. “I mean, I’d be the luckiest person in the world if I get to be your wife, but… but you’re my best friend.”

“And that’s how it all started.” Lori smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

Kara smiled as her heart filled with warmth at the realization that the feelings she had always thought were one-sided were probably very much reciprocated. Surely, if she and Lena were married in the future and had two daughters, that had to mean something, something huge even.

“When are we… I mean, when are your parents coming back from their weekend?” Kara asked.

“Sunday,” Lori answered. “It was Friday in 2044 when we left.”

“It’s Friday here too,” Alex said.

“Well, at least the future and the past are in sync somehow.” Lori chuckled.

“Except that in our time we’re in October,” Lara said.

Lori slightly opened her mouth as she was about to say something when her stomach grumbled loudly. “I was about to say that I’m super hungry.”

“Her stomach grumbles exactly like yours do. That’s cute.” Alex laughed, looking at her sister.

“What do you want to eat?” Kara asked Lori, smiling.

Lori’s face lit up. “Pizza and potstickers.”

“She’s definitely your daughter.” Alex chuckled, slightly mussing Lori’s hair.

“I’m hungry too.” Lara said. “Can I have a burger, French fries and a salad?”

“Can I have kale with my potstickers?” Lori asked.

Kara’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“I like to wrap kale around my potstickers.” Lori smiled.

“And I let you do that?” Kara asked in disbelief. “I mean future me let you sabotage your potstickers?”

“You’re not happy about it and you always make that disgusted face when I do it but yes.” Lori answered, chuckling.

“I can’t believe it.” Kara slightly shook her head until her stomach grumbled like Lori previously did. She smiled sheepishly and folded her arms over her loud stomach.

“We can go to my place so that we all can eat and find a way to sort this out.” Lena said. “Alex, do you wanna come with us?”

“As tempting as it to see to spend time with these wonderful young girls,” Alex smiled at Lori and Lara. “I think it’s better if I leave you alone with them.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Aunt Alex.” Lara said. “It’s really important that less people know about it. That’ll be easier to lessen the repercussion on the future.”

“My lips are sealed. I won’t even tell Kelly about it. That’ll be a torture to hide this but anyway, I don’t want to risk our perfect future. Call me when it’ll be time to take the pill that’ll sort of rewrite my memories.” Alex said before she stepped inside the elevator.

Lena activated her transmatter portal watch. “Let’s go home.”

Lara picked up Streaky while Lori picked up Krypto before the two sisters joined their hands.

Kara and Lena joined their hands as well as they all stepped through the portal.


	3. Family Time

Through the transmatter portal watch, Lena and Kara landed into Lena’s penthouse followed by Lori and Lara.

Lara, who was protectively holding Streaky, looked all around her, noticing the difference between this place right now and how it would look like twenty-four years from here. “It looks like our home but at the same time it feels really different.”

“That’s because we still haven’t put our mess in here.” Lori laughed as she lowered Krypo to the floor.

Krypto, who didn’t seem fazed by the change of time period, stuck his tongue out in a lopsided smile as he went to hop onto the couch and settled his head on a comfortable cushion.

Lara lowered Streaky to the floor and the cat quickly stepped to his favorite friend and jumped onto his back.

“They look really close. What are their names?” Kara asked.

“The dog is Krypto, I’m the one who named him.” Lara answered, smiling. “And the cat is Streaky, you named him and he was a Christmas gift from Mom to you.”

“It was the best Christmas we’ve ever had.” Lori smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

With a strange feeling setting in the pit of her stomach as her heart clenched, Lena stared at the young girls who were looking around the penthouse. From what she learned about her future, it truly seemed too perfect to be real. Shaking her head, she let out a deep breath. “I’m gonna go order our food,” she said as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Lori and Lara crinkled their brows as they watched the door closing behind their mother. Then, they spun their heads to their other mother and gave her a smile.

Kara cleared her throat. “So, are we… I mean, are we happy in the future?”

“Very much,” Lori’s cheeks dimpled as a broad smile lit up her face.

“Our lives are not always easy but, _El-Mayarah_ , we always make it through anything together.” Lara added with a dimpled smile, that matched the one her sister had, lighting up her face.

Hearing her family motto being spoken by the young girl caused strange feelings to squeeze Kara’s insides. She looked down and cleared her throat. “I’m gonna check on Lena,” she said before she pulled Lena’s bedroom door open and stepped inside the room.

Lena was sitting on the edge of her bed with her face buried in her hands.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

Lena looked up as she stood up. “I’m confused,” she sighed. “And I can’t believe that all of this could be real, no matter how much I wish it could. I can’t imagine that I could be a mom one day, let alone a good one. I’m not really the maternal type.”

“With the way you take care of people, I beg to differ. I have no idea how all of this could happen either, how we can go from being best friends to being married and having two daughters. I struggle to believe it’s real too. But I want to believe it’s real. And from the way these two girls look at us, I think we’re great parents.”

Lena sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she wrung her hands together. “Kara, what do you really feel for me?” she asked as she intently looked at her best friend.

Kara opened her mouth and closed it before opening it again. “I…” she began until she was interrupted when Lena’s phone chimed.

Lena looked down at her phone and read the notification she just received. “The delivery guy is here with our food.”

“I’m gonna go get it,” Kara said before she made her way outside the penthouse.

Lena took a few calming breaths before she walked out of the bedroom and joined Lori and Lara, who were calmly sitting on the couch.

“You okay, Mom?” Lori asked.

Lena’s heart clenched at being called _Mom_ , it felt really weird, but she couldn’t deny that it also felt really good, no matter how confusing that was.

“I’m fine,” she nodded, smiling slightly, she didn’t want to be cold and closed off with her own daughters.

A few minutes later, they were all seated around the table as they dug into their food. Lara and Lena got the same thing, a burger, French fries and a salad, they both slowly ate while Kara winced when she saw Lori wrap kale around a potsticker before shoving it into her mouth and eating it with gusto.

“I’m seriously doubting the parenting skills of my future-self right now.” Kara grimaced.

Lori chuckled. “You doubt your parenting skills every time I do that. But that tastes so good, you should try it.”

“No, thanks.” Kara shook her head as she put a potsticker free of any kale into her mouth.

Lena smiled as she watched Lori and Kara’s interaction. No matter how weird the situation was, as the hours went by, she couldn’t deny how right it felt to be with Kara and these two girls with two snoring pets in the background.

Eventually, Kara and Lori started a contest to see which one of them could catch the most potstickers into their mouths at the same time.

“Are they always like this?” Lena asked Lara.

Lara nodded, “You haven’t seen the half of it, Mom,” she answered, chuckling.

“That’s not fair, Jeju.” Lori whined when Kara used her super-speed to catch her potstickers. “That’s cheating.”

“That’s not cheating, I’m just using my skills.” Kara shrugged, smiling.

“That’s cheating.” Lori insisted with a pout. “I have super-speed too. But I’m not as fast as you because I’m only half-kryptonian.”

“So, you both have powers?” Kara asked, it was a question she had in her mind all day, but she didn’t know how to bring this subject up until now.

“Lori has powers. I don’t.” Lara answered. “We don’t know really why. We’ve been conceived the same way. We’re both half-kryptonian and half-human. But Lori’s kryptonian DNA is more dominant than her human one. While it’s the opposite for me. I didn’t really feel like becoming Supergirl anyway, no offense. Fighting’s not my thing. Plus, I’m terribly uncoordinated. I punched myself in the nose one day when Lori tried to teach me some things.”

“That was the last time I tried to teach her how to fight,” Lori laughed as she ruffled her sister’s hair until Lara swatted her hand away.

“I guess you got your lack of coordination from me,” Lena said, chuckling slightly. “I’m sorry.”

Lara smiled, her cheeks dimpling. “I got your super-brain so that makes up for the bad coordination.”

A smile curved Lena’s lips as she looked at the young girls seated across her.

“Does that mean you plan to become Supergirl?” Kara asked Lori.

“I already am Supergirl.” Lori answered, smiling. “I took upon the role last year. You’re not retired from the superheroes world though. You just switched your name to Superwoman a few years ago. So we team up together while Mom and Lara team up together too. But truly, we are a real team, the four of us and that’s what makes us strong.”

Kara looked down and slightly nibbled her lips.

“You all right, Jeju?” Lara asked.

Hearing the kryptonian word come out from the young girl’s lips increased the strange feeling she had. Smiling, she looked up. “Yeah. I was just wondering… Aren’t people finding it weird that you call me Mom in Kryptonese?”

“We don’t call you Jeju all the time and we don’t do it when we’re in public. Besides, we called you Mama or Ma, for most of our childhood.” Lori said.

“Mom, can you show me your lab here?” Lara asked Lena.

“Of course,” Lena answered, smiling as she and Lena headed to her home lab.

Kara went to the balcony and found serenity into breathing the fresh air. It helped her clear her mind.

“You sure you okay?” Lori asked as she joined her mother on the balcony.

“Yeah,” Kara answered, smiling slightly. “I remember that back on Krypton I’ve always wanted to be a mom. Then, I got to Earth. My life was so complicated and I had to hide who I was all the time. I was so sure that I could never be with someone with whom I wouldn’t have to hide myself. That’s why I stopped wishing for a life that I was convinced I could never have. But then, you and your sister showed up this morning and now it’s like my whole world has shifted.”

“Moral of the story, don’t give up on the life you truly want because you can never know what the future holds for you.” Lori smiled.

“I wonder who taught you that,” Kara said.

“You and Mom,” Lori chuckled.

Kara adjusted her glasses as she blew out a deep breath. “Are you happy? You and Lara? Are you really happy?”

“We are,” Lori nodded, smiling. “We have wonderful parents and an extraordinary extended family. We’ve been gifted.”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses until she sighed. “But you have to hide an entire part of yourselves. You can’t go around tell your friends or anyone else who you really are. And I know this kind of life can take its toll. That’s not the kind of thing I wish to anyone. Especially not to my children.”

Lori pushed her glasses up her nose before she smiled. “I’m not saying it’s easy all the time. But I never wished to be normal. Whatever the word normal can mean. I started developing powers pretty early. You and Mom taught me from the start how to be proud of who I am. You supported me when I decided to become Supergirl no matter how much it still freaks you out sometimes. Learning how to control my powers wasn’t easy either, but Mom did and is still doing plenty of cool stuff to help me with all this. Also, I have you to look up to from the beginning. I still have to hide this entire part of myself from most people, yes, but I never felt isolated like I know you did when you were younger. Life is not perfect obviously, a lot of things could be better, but I really think Lara and I are blessed with what we have been given.”

Kara swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump that had lunged itself in her throat. She could feel a thin film of tears shining in her eyes. “With the way you turned out, I’m not really doubting my parenting skills anymore. Despite your awful tendency to ruin perfect potstickers,” she chuckled.

Lori laughed. “You’re the best Jeju. And Mom is to blame for the kale. Now can we hug because that’s how every emotional talk end in our family,” she smiled.

Chuckling, Kara nodded as she put her arms out. Lori smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. Kara closed her eyes, sharing an embrace with her almost twenty-year-old daughter who came from the future wasn’t something that was common. It felt weird, but somehow, it also felt right.

Lena and Lara came back from Lena’s lab a few minutes later.

“It’s getting late,” Lena said. “It’s probably better that you spend the night here and we’ll work on a way to get you back to your time tomorrow. If that’s all right with you.”

Lara and Lori shared a look and a smile as they nodded.

“That’s perfect,” Lori beamed, her cheeks dimpling.

“Can we have a game night?” Lara asked eagerly.

“I guess the future is not so different.” Lena said, chuckling.

“What are your favorite games?” Kara asked Lori and Lara.

“Pictionary is yours and Lori’s favorite and you always kick our asses at it.” Lara answered.

“Chess is Mom’s and Lara’s favorite,” Lori added.

“We always all love playing Monopoly too.” Lara smiled.

“I guess we can do all that tonight,” Kara smiled at the young girls before she looked at Lena. “I mean, if you’re up for this too?”

“That’s not how I saw my Friday night going but weirdly that one of the most peaceful we could have.” Lena said, smiling.

And that’s how Kara and Lena found themselves having their first game night with their daughters.

They started by playing Pictionary, and as the game went on, it was clear that Lori had inherited Kara’s drawing skills while Lara had gotten Lena’s lack of it. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Kara and Lori totally won the game and high-fived at the end.

“Can we play chess now?” Lara asked with a pout. “I really wish to play a game I’m actually good at.”

“It’s always fascinating to see Mom and Lara play chess together.” Lori told Kara.

Lena set down her chessboard on the coffee table and mother and daughter sat down across each other while Kara and Lori settled on the couch.

Lara and Lena were mostly silent during the game as they moved their pieces onto the board.

A smile curved Lena’s lips as she took in Lara’s focused expression. No matter how much the young girl was concentrated, Lena could feel that her playing chess with her daughter was very different from the time she played chess when she was little.

When she was little, playing chess was Lena’s way to prove herself and others that she had her place in the Luthor family, because chess was their thing and she quickly became better at it that everyone else. Not to mention that chess was the only game she was allowed to play as a child.

For Lara though, Lena could feel that it was the young girl’s way to challenge herself and that she loved this game. No matter how much she looked like she wanted to win, it was clear for Lena that Lara wasn’t trying to prove anything to anyone, and that fact relieved Lena a lot as she put just as much energy as she always did every time she played chess. This time however, she couldn’t have cared less about winning.

Eventually, Lara grinned. “Checkmate.”

“Wow,” Kara’s eyes widened. “I’ve never thought I’d see the day Lena Luthor would lose at chess.”

“You’re gonna see that a lot in the future, Jeju.” Lori smiled.

Lena gaped. “Ho-how did you do that?”

Grinning, Lara shrugged. “I learned from the best.”

“I’m not sure I’m still the best though,” Lena chuckled.

“I’d say that we’re even, we take turn at winning.” Lara smiled.

“How long have you been playing chess?” Lena asked.

“Um… I started moving the pieces over the board when I was about two but I don’t think I really knew what I was doing,” Lara answered, chuckling. “You started really teaching me when I was three, but I didn’t beat you until I was four. I won just as many trophies as you did and I’m the best of the chess club I’m in.”

“As you all can see, she can be a bit smug with her big brain.” Lori said.

“Just like you can be a show-off with your superpowers.” Lara replied.

Lena and Kara shared a look and smiled, chuckling at their daughters’ antics.

Smiling, Lori jumped off the couch. “How about we play Monopoly now?”

They settled the game on the coffee table and sat down around it.

Kara let out a groan when she was the first to go bankrupt.

“Don’t worry, Jeju, you’ll get better at this in the future.” Lori patted her mother’s shoulder.

Then, Lori was the second to go bankrupt, which left Lara and Lena facing each other.

Eventually, Lara went bankrupt too and Lena won the game.

“That means I still have certain things to teach you, honey.” Lena smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Lara’s head, then, she froze when she pulled back and realized just how easy it was to be affectionate with Lori and Lara, just how right it felt to be their mother.

Lara smiled and she wrapped her arms around Lena and rested her head on her shoulder. Lori took place at Lena’s other side and put an arm out to Kara. Feeling her heart swell with love and fill with warmth, Kara settled beside Lori and wrapped her arms around her family for the first time.

As it was getting late, Lori and Lara went to bed, they gave a hug to their mothers before settling in the guest bedroom, because the rooms that would become their rooms in the future were for now completely empty.

Krypto and Streaky followed Lara and Lori and nestled together at the foot of the bed.

Which left Kara and Lena alone, awkwardly facing each other in a rather thick silence.

Lena lowered her gaze to the floor and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets.

Kara cleared her throat. “I, um… I… I should go.”

Nibbling her lips, Lena looked up and swallowed thickly. “All right.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Kara said before she bit the inside of her cheek.

Trying to dislodge the lump from her throat, Lena swallowed thickly once again as she nodded.

Kara nodded slightly as she made her casual clothes turn into her super suit before flying through the balcony.

Feeling tears brim into her eyes, Lena blinked them away. Her penthouse without Kara in it suddenly felt less like a home.

Then, she stepped closer to the guest bedroom, the door was ajar, she peered inside. Lori had taken most of the bedsheets with her and Lara was close to fall off the bed, but Lena’s heart swelled at the sight of these two girls peacefully asleep. She smiled when Lara caught herself in her sleep and adjusted her position in the bed.

Not wanting to risk disturbing the girls’ sleep, Lena stepped away and poured herself a glass of Scotch before sitting down on the couch.

She looked down at the liquid inside the glass and twirled it before taking a small sip of it.

She let out a sigh, unsure what to make of the situation. For years she had been convinced that there was no way Kara could love her the same way she loved her. But now, after learning that they were married in the future and spending time with their two daughters, she couldn’t think that way anymore.

But when did they stop being idiots and finally revealed their true feelings?

April 2020, she remembered what Lara said earlier in the day. They were currently in March 2020. Which meant that she and Kara would be a couple in a few weeks.

Lena stayed lost in thoughts for a long moment, completely forgetting her almost full glass of Scotch as she began thinking of the life ahead of her. She couldn’t wait to live it.

The sound of the door creaking slightly withdrew Lena from her thoughts. She spun her head to the guest bedroom and saw Lara stepping out of it, her hair slightly rumpled.

“You all right?” Lena asked, getting up and walking closer to the young girl.

“Lori kicked me out of the bed three times and ouch,” Lara breathed out. “Besides, she completely wrapped the bedsheets around her and she’s sleeping like a rock. There’s no way to wake her up until she’s willing to get up. That’s why we rarely sleep in the same bed.”

Lena smiled, chuckling slightly. “You can sleep in my bedroom if you want.”

“Can I have a tea first?” Lara asked. “We often have a late-night tea together when we can’t sleep.”

“Did I give you my chronic insomnia too?” Lena grimaced.

“Yeah,” Lara nodded.

“I’m sorry about this, insomnia is such a bitch.”

Lara crinkled her brow until she smirked. “One dollar in the swear jar.”

“We have a swear jar in the future?”

“And you’re the one who fills it the most.”

“I’m not surprised. I bet Kara is the one who decided that.”

“Yeah, after Lori said the F word for the first time at the age of three.”

Lena snorted a laugh. “Let’s make some tea. What’s your favorite tea?”

“Mint tea,” Lara said with a smile.

“Me too,” Lena replied with a smile of her own as she filled the kettle with water.

“I know. I also know this mug is a gift from Jeju,” Lara smiled as she pulled out a mug in which was painted _Best Friend Forever_ on the front before taking another for herself.

A few minutes later, Lena and Lara were sitting on the couch while their mugs of steaming tea were cooling on the coffee table.

“Am I good mom?” Lena couldn’t help but ask. She had the feeling that she was a good mom, but she needed to hear it. “In the future I mean.”

“The best!” Lara grinned, her cheeks dimpling.

Lena could feel a wide smile spread on her face and she was sure that her dimples had fully bloomed on her cheeks. She wasn’t just a good mom, she was the best, apparently.

“Jeju is the best too.” Lara continued with her endearing dimpled grin. “Lori and I, we truly are the luckiest to have you both as parents. I love you both just as much obviously, but you, Mom, you really are my role model. When I was seven I said that I wanted to be just like you when I’m older.”

“Be just like you, Lara. I’m sure you will be even better than I could ever be.” Lena smiled, blinking back the happy tears that had brimmed into her eyes.

“That’s funny,” Lara laughed. “That’s exactly what you told me back then.”

Lena smiled.

“The only thing I can hold against you is that you refuse to let me graduate early,” Lara said.

“And I can understand why my future-self refuses that. I graduated early. That has never been fun for me to be the youngest all the time. So if you have friends and are happy where you are, that’s probably why I prefer you graduate when it’s time.”

“I have friends and I’m happy. Lori is my best friend though. Besides, I can’t really hold it against you because I know that it’s gonna be very hard for me to be away from everyone when I’ll go to MIT. So I’m happy to stay at home longer.”

“You’re going to MIT?”

Smiling, Lara nodded. “I’ve already been accepted and I’ll go there once I graduate from High School.”

“I’m not surprised,” Lena smiled. “Future me isn’t pressuring you to do all that though, right?”

“Not at all,” Lara chuckled. “Going to MIT is my choice. Just like working at L-Corp once I’m done with my studies is. And taking over the company when you retire.”

“My future-self is thinking of retiring?”

“Not right away of course. But you promised Jeju you would retire before you’re seventy and she promised you that she would hang up the cape before she’s seventy too. Lori and I will keep protecting the city and do our best to make the world a better place. Lori is still not sure which work she wants to do though, for now she’s studying at NCU.”

“I’m sure she’ll find her path soon,” Lena smiled.

“We have wonderful good guides so that helps us find our ways.” Lara smiled as she grabbed her mug and began drinking her tea.

Lena grabbed her own mug and sipped her tea as she and Lara kept talking or nerding out like Kara and Lori would have called it.

Eventually, once her tea was sipped all the way down, Lara let out a yawn that she covered with her hand.

“You should go to bed, honey.” Lena smiled, taking Lara’s hand in her own as she got up and gently pulled the young girl up to her feet as well. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

“I’m very glad Lori dragged me into this.” Lara said when Lena tucked her in bed. “It’s very cool to spend time with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here too,” Lena smiled, taking a few strands of blonde hair away from Lara’s face. As she looked at the young girl in front of her and thought about the other asleep in another room, Lena couldn’t help thinking that her future had never looked better. Then, as if she had been doing this for years, she leaned down and placed a motherly kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “Good night, baby.”

“Good night, Mom.” Lara sleepily wrapped her arms around her mother’s shoulders and squeezed her gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena swallowed thickly, letting one happy tear roll down on her cheek.

Lara was already asleep by the time Lena left the room, she let the door ajar and made her way downstairs to step onto the balcony.

She took her phone out of her pocket and smiled when she saw her lock screen and then her wallpaper, both were a picture of she and Kara.

Kara, her best friend, her future wife and the mother of her children, the love of her life.

Smiling, Lena sent Kara a text.

_Are you asleep?_

The answer came barely one micro second later.

_I can’t sleep. I’ve got too many thoughts in my head._

Lena smiled, definitely, that was something she could relate to.

 _Me too. You can come here if you want._ She texted back.

Two seconds later, Kara, clad with her super suit, landed in front of Lena.

Feeling a shiver ran down through her when the coolness of the night hit her, Lena shook slightly and rubbed her hands on her upper arms.

Kara gently took Lena’s hand in her own, sending a strong wave of heat through them both as she pulled them inside.

“Are they…” Kara trailed off as she looked around the penthouse.

“Our daughters are asleep.” Lena said before laughing out loud. “Gosh, I never thought I’d be saying something like this.”

Kara laughed too as she traded her super suit for her casual clothes in the blink of an eye. “I know. That’s surreal,” she said as she sat down on the couch.

Lena sat down beside her best friend, so close that their thighs touched, making warmth spread through them both.

“Our daughters are wonderful though.” Lena smiled.

“Yeah, they are.” Kara nodded, smiling. “A superhero and a super genius.”

“They’re so sweet, gentle, caring and witty.” Lena beamed.

“They’re also super smart and funny.” Kara chuckled. “And they have your beautiful dimples.”

Lena swallowed thickly, feeling tears well up in her eyes, she began nibbling at her lips. “I want this future, Kara.”

Kara leaned closer to Lena and gently slid her hand into her best friend’s. “Me too, Lena. I want this so much.”

Lena looked down at Kara’s lips and tipped forward, their lips were only mere inches away from connecting in a kiss until Kara pulled back.

Self-conscious, Lena shifted away and looked down as she wrung her hands together. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Lena, no.” Kara shook her head as she went closer to her best friend, making their thighs touch again. She gently put her hands on Lena’s and caressed them softly, stopping her from wringing them more. “Don’t apologize for what has been about to happen, please.”

Lena looked up at Kara, unsure of what to say and do even though she didn’t feel self-conscious anymore.

Smiling, Kara slid her hands into Lena’s and entwined their fingers. “I want to kiss you, Lena. I want to kiss you so much. But I don’t think we’re supposed to do that now. I don’t think we should really talk about what we found out means or about what we feel either. Besides, just in case we forget that all this ever happens, I don’t want to do that now. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long, Lena. I don’t want to forget the first time my lips finally touched yours. Just know without a doubt that I want our future together too. And I don’t want to risk it.”

“I don’t want to risk it either,” Lena released a deep breath. “I want this so much. I didn’t even know that I could want all of this so much until Lori and Lara appeared in my lab this morning. But if we forget that this happens, I’m afraid that I’m gonna be back to being in love with my best friend and thinking there’s no way she feels this way about me.”

Kara let out a soft chuckle and squeezed gently Lena’s hand. “I will be the same. But we’re gonna find our way to each other, Lena. We’re gonna be together like we want to, soon. We have two beautiful living proofs of our love in this home.”

“Our future home.” Lena smiled, feeling one tear slip from her eye.

Smiling, Kara put her hand to Lena’s cheek and swept the tear away with her thumb. “Yeah.”

“Can you sleep there tonight though? We have to sleep on the couch though. Lara couldn’t sleep with Lori beside her. She kicked her out of the bed three times,” Lena chuckled. “I gave her my bedroom.”

“Well, we already have sleepovers before. I don’t think that’s gonna impact the future if we sleep on the couch together while our daughters from the future are asleep nearby.”

“I’m gonna go take some blankets.” Lena smiled before she rose from the couch.

A few minutes later, Kara laid down on the couch and Lena settled atop her with some warm blankets folded around them as their arms were wrapped around each other underneath.

“Good night, Kara.” Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s neck.

“Good night, Lena.” Kara nuzzled Lena’s hair.

Feeling safe and warm, they fell into a peaceful sleep within a few minutes.


	4. When the past and the future meet

Lena woke up feeling a big wet lick on her cheek. Her nose scrunched as she snapped her eyes open, finding herself face-to-face with a happy dog who was looking at her with his tongue stuck out in a lopsided smile.

Memories of what happened the previous day came crashing down in her mind. Lori and Lara appearing into her lab and calling her _Mom_ , finding out that she was married to Kara and had two daughters with her in the future. Spending time the four of them, feeling as though everything was as it was meant to be.

She let out a deep breath, relieved that all of this wasn’t a weird beautiful dream her brain came up with. No matter how strange the situation still felt, Lena knew without a doubt that this was the future she longed for, even though she hadn’t known that she wanted this future until she realized that it was possible to have it.

Krypto stepped even closer to her and nuzzled his wet snout against her nose. She grimaced slightly, not used to this kind of greeting.

Her future-self however was probably used to this, she realized as Krypto kept nuzzling into her face before giving another big lick on her cheek and spreading his drool across it.

Smiling, Lena quickly wiped her cheek before putting a hand out and caressing Krypto’s fur.

She felt Kara stir underneath her and looked down at her best friend.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open and a smile lit up her face. “Hey,” she said, threading softly her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“Hi,” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

“Please tell me yesterday was…”

“Real? Yeah, very much.”

Kara let out her own relieved breath as a dopey grin stretched on her face.

“Hi, Mom, Jeju.” Lori said, smiling as she walked out of the guest bedroom set downstairs.

Lena and Kara spun their heads toward the young girl and a broad smile stretched on their faces.

“Hi, everyone,” Lara trotted down the stairs with a happy grin adorning her features.

Krypto, the enthusiastic dog, rushed to the young girls and happily bounced onto them.

Kara and Lena shifted from their position on the couch and stood up.

“I assume this is the moment we all take breakfast together?” Kara smiled.

“Do you have everything we need to make pancakes?” Lori asked.

Smiling, Lena nodded.

Then, as though it was something they did every morning, the four of them began making breakfast.

Everything was all right until the smoke detector went off after Lori kept her pancake for too long in the pan.

“Oh, Rao!” Lori wiggled slightly the pan before she used her freeze-breath and fixed the mess before it fully began. “Superpowers really do come in handy,” she grinned, her dimples blooming on her cheeks.

“Tell me about it,” Kara chuckled, using her heat-vision to heat up her coffee.

“Do you often almost set our home on fire in the future?” Lena quirked an eyebrow.

“I’ve never done it though.” Lori said, chuckling as she sat down around the kitchen island.

“She would have if she didn’t have freeze-breath.” Lara added, sitting down beside her sister.

“Do you want to talk about the time you almost blew up Mom’s lab and set our home on fire?” Lori quirked an eyebrow and Kara was struck about how much she looked like Lena when she did this.

“Um, nope.” Lara shook her head before she sliced her pancake in four bites and put chocolate syrup on it.

Lena and Kara couldn’t stop a chuckle to make its way past their lips, even though they could feel that their daughters would give them a lot of work to do and a lot of mess to clean up in the future.

Shortly after, Kara and Lori both quickly ate a rather huge stack of pancakes while Lena and Lara slowly ate a smaller one.

Krypto and Streaky were beside them, happily munching on their own stack of pancakes.

Later in the morning, they used Lena’s transmatter portal watch to go into her secret lab at L-Corp, because except Kara and Alex, no one had the code to get in there, so there was less risk that someone found out about their visitors from the future this way, and thus, less risk to affect the timeline.

“So, I can probably set new parameters to the transmatter portal and calibrate it so that it takes us back to our time.” Lara said, pushing a few buttons on the panel set close to the transmatter portal Lena already had.

“Doesn’t it take you and Mom months to find the right frequency?” Lori slightly crinkled her brow.

“Yes, but now I know what I have to do so if everything works like I think it does, we should go back home without any problems.” Lara said, still working on the panel.

Lori quirked an eyebrow. “And if you’re wrong?”

“Well, if I’m wrong the pressure alone will be enough to crush us as soon as we get inside.” Lara narrowed her eyes, staring at the panel before pressing another button.

“That’s very reassuring,” Lori said sarcastically.

“I’m not wrong,” Lara replied with determination.

“And why did future me decide to calibrate a transmatter portal to make us travel in time?” Lena asked. “I thought messing with the timeline was dangerous.”

“It is dangerous,” Lori replied. “But with all the things that happens around us, you said it was better to be prepared beforehand for the time we might need it instead of risking to get caught off guard.”

“That does sound like you,” Kara smiled.

“It does,” Lena nodded.

“At least now we know for sure that it works.” Lara smiled. “Now we just have to know if we can go back to our time without a hitch.”

“If we’re lucky we’ll be back before Mom and Jeju notice we were gone.” Lori said.

“And how… I mean, how are we supposed to forget that this happens?” Kara asked, feeling a lump in her throat. The last thing she wanted was to forget these wonderful young girls and the future she and Lena were going to build together, even though she knew she had to forget so that everything could enfold like it was meant to.

“We grab the rewriting pills and come back here to give them to you.” Lori said before turning to her very focused sister who was calculating certain things with Lena’s help. “Is that possible to do so much back and forth between 2020 and 2044 without screwing something up?”

“The portal hadn’t been tested for time travel before you stepped inside so we can’t be sure,” Lara replied. “But based on my calculations, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I think it’s good now,” Lena said, feeling her insides squeeze at the idea that these two wonderful girls were going to leave them already, even though she knew that they had to leave rather sooner than later if she wanted to have the future she longed for with Kara.

“I set the programming so that it’s like nothing happened once we crossed the portal, this way you won’t wonder why the portal suddenly has time travel option.” Lara chuckled.

“You really think about everything,” Lena said with a dimpled smile as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“I got that from you,” Lara replied with a dimpled smile of her own as she squeezed softly her mother before pulling back.

“I think that’s our to cue to leave.” Lori said, smiling and putting her arms around Lena.

Lena closed her eyes as she hugged the young girl, telling herself that if Lori was almost twenty and if they had traveled twenty-four years in the past, it meant that it would only take four years before she and Kara had their first daughter.

“Before we come back with the rewriting pills.” Lara added as she went to hug Kara.

“I don’t want to forget any of this, even though I know it’s for the best.” Kara rubbed softly her daughter’s back until Lara pulled back so that Lori could give Kara a hug.

Then, Lori picked up Streaky and Krypto before Lara was about to press on the button to activate the portal.

However, the portal opened itself as Lara’s hand hovered a few inches above the button.

Lara’s eyes widened as a bright purple light appeared, “What’s the…”

“Step back!” Kara swept Lori and Lara away from the portal before shielding them with her body.

The portal closed as Kara and Lena appeared, except that it was obvious that it was the future versions of them.

Kara’s super suit was different, it made her look older even though she hadn’t changed much. Lena, while being twenty-four years old, hadn’t changed much either even though she looked very different from the Lena who looked at her future-self with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

“Mom! Jeju!” Lori and Lara said in unison as their faces lit up with a bright dimpled beam at the same time.

“Traveling twenty-four years in the past isn’t really what we could call staying away from trouble.” Future Lena quirked an eyebrow.

“That was totally my fault,” Lori said as she stepped closer to her parents. “I was super bored and you know what boredom does to me.”

“Yeah, it gets you into trouble when you try to get rid of it.” Future Kara quirked an eyebrow in a very Lena like way, which was something that surprised Today Kara.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back before tomorrow.” Lara crinkled her brow.

“That’s true,” Future Kara said. “But Emma and Hannah couldn’t get a hold of you, they were worried. They told Aunt Alex and she figured out when she saw the last destination of the transmatter portal that you had both traveled back in time. So much for staying out of trouble. Aunt Alex called us and obviously we decided to come pick you up right away.”

“Can we take care of the problem before the timeline gets affected? I brought the rewriting pills.” Future Lena showed off a small bottle of pill.

Today Kara and Lena stared speechless and wide-eyed at their future selves. Meeting their daughters from the future was something huge. But seeing a twenty-four years older version of themselves was mind-blowing.

“Sorry for the disturbance,” Future Kara smiled at Today Kara and Lena.

“That’s… um… That’s okay.” Today Kara chuckled nervously. “They were lovely.”

Future Lena snorted out a laugh and looked fondly at Today Kara before smiling at her wife and giving her a small blue pill. “It’s time you give yourself this.”

Future Kara looked and smiled lovingly at her wife before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s cheek. Which made a deep blush spread on Today Kara and Lena’s faces and necks.

Future Kara stepped closer to Today Kara and handed her the small blue pill. “There. You need to take this.”

Today Kara blinked stunned as she stared at her future-self, then, she let out a loud sigh. “I don’t want to forget.”

Future Kara smiled in understanding. “I know. But it’s for the best, trust me.”

Today Kara looked at Lori and Lara who were beside Streaky and Krypto with an amused smile on their faces as they looked at the two versions of their parents interacting. Then, she looked back at her future-self. “I know,” she nibbled at her lips before she released a deep breath. “How do you make all of this work? Being a hero, a wife and a mother, and a reporter. Wait? Am I still a reporter in the future?”

Future Kara nodded. “You will be CatCo’s editor-in-chef in a few years from now. And you’ll manage to make everything work thanks to the world saving genius you’ll be married to.” She looked lovingly at her wife who talked with her younger self before looking back at her own younger self. “You will help her find a good balance between her work and her private life too. And you will have the most wonderful daughters even though yes, it won’t always be easy, especially as they grow up and become extremely good at getting themselves into trouble. But there’s a reason _El-Mayarah_ is our family motto. Everything will turn out okay, no matter the downs you will have on your road. Plus, the ups really exponentially outweigh the downs.”

“I wish I could remember this conversation even after I take this.” Today Kara looked down at the blue pill she was holding before looking up at her future-self.

“You won’t truly forget,” Future Kara smiled. “I mean, yes, you won’t remember anything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours or so. But in your heart, you won’t forget and you will know that together, you and Lena, can conquer anything, and that’s how you will always feel that no matter what happens, it’s gonna be okay.”

Today Kara nodded before she smiled. “Cool suit by the way.”

“Lena made it.” Future Kara said, laughing.

In another side of the lab, Future Lena and Today Lena were facing each other.

“How can I be sure that all of this will happen?” Today Lena asked.

“You know it in your heart.” Future Lena smiled as she answered.

“I have the feeling that we’re a happy family in the future, and Lara told me that I’m the best mom. But I can’t help wondering, How… How did I manage to be a great mom?” Today Lena asked.

“It came naturally,” Future Lena answered with a smile. “At first, we weren’t sure if we should have children or not, given that we didn’t have the best example of motherhood, except for the first four years of our life. But ultimately, we understood that it’s not the way we’ve been treated in the past that defines who we are as a person, that’s who we are inside. And we are good, no matter how many times people tried to bring us down for being a Luthor, we always thrived. Besides, we’re not doing this alone. Kara will be with you every step of the way and she’s gonna make everything ten times easier. Kara and you are the best team, that’s what makes you strong, and later on, this strength will rub off on Lori and Lara, they became part of the team and made it even stronger.”

“That all sounds too good to be true.” Today Lena couldn’t stop a chuckle to make its way past her lips as some subtle tears welled up into her eyes.

Future Lena laughed fondly. “I’m twenty-four years ahead of you and I still feel it’s too good to be true sometimes. But I know that it is real. Don’t get me wrong though, that doesn’t mean that your life will be a piece of cake. That just means that you will never have to face anything on your own. You will always be loved, protected, and supported. And that makes all the difference.”

Today Lena stayed silent as she processed everything her future-self told her.

Future Lena smiled as she gave the small blue pill to her younger self. “Take this.”

“What will happen once I take this? Will I forget right away?” Today Lena asked.

“Not right away,” Future Lena answered, slightly shaking her head. “Your memories are going to be rewritten in your sleep. Once you wake up tomorrow, you will simply have a headache and feel like something is slightly off. However, Kara and you will snuggle while pretending to be two platonic best friends and everything will be better.”

“How do you know?” Today Lena crinkled her brow.

Future Lena let out a laugh. “I remember a morning like this with Kara a few weeks before we started dating. I didn’t know what that really was until I had to come back twenty-four years in the past to pick up my daughters and give you this little pill.”

“Alex needs one too,” Today Lena said. “She came here and saw Lori and Lara. She learned about Emma and Hannah. She hasn’t told anything to anyone though.”

Future Lena pulled another blue pill out of the bottle and handed it to her younger self. “Has anyone seen them?”

Today Lena slightly shook her head. “No. We were really careful about the all thing.”

“I wouldn’t have expected any less from you,” Future Lena said before she furrowed slightly her brow. “Or me, gosh, time travel can be really confusing. Especially when you meet another version of yourself.”

“Yeah, confusing is the least we can say.” Today Lena chuckled. “That’s not a bad thing though.”

“However, we should probably go back to our time.” Future Lena said. “I know you won’t remember it, but I want you to be able to feel it even when you won’t remember what happened these past hours, take a breather, your life is going to be even more beautiful than you could have ever hoped for.”

Smiling, Today Lena nodded.

Future Lena nodded with a smile of her own before she turned around to face her family. “Are you all ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Lori and Lara said at the same time.

“Let’s go home then,” Future Kara said as she wrapped an arm around Lara’s shoulders and took her wife’s hand in her own.

Future Lena pressed the button on the panel before she wrapped an arm around Lori’s shoulders while the young girl carried Krypto and Streaky.

Lori spun around to give the younger version of her mothers a dimpled smile.

Lara turned around as well and waved at them as a dimpled smile adorned her face.

Kara and Lena joined their hands as they smiled at their future daughters, trying to keep their tears inside as they watched them step inside the portal before it closed behind them.

Kara and Lena locked their gazes together and smiled, letting bittersweet tears fall from their eyes and roll down on their cheeks as they wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their bodies in a warm and tight embrace.


	5. 2044

Coming through the transmatter portal set in Lena’s home lab, the Luthor-Danvers family went back to their time.

This time, Lori was relieved that her landing was far gentler when she stayed steady on her feet. She lowered Streaky and Krypto to the floor.

Streaky quickly hopped onto Krypto’s back before the dog made his way out of the lab.

Kara and Lena turned to their daughters.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, silently saying that she waited for an explanation.

Lori smiled sheepishly and looked at her sister.

Lara cleared her throat and smiled slightly. “So, um… Yesterday, I was here, looking over the science experiments we made last week. Lori was with me, she was bored and very interested in time travel. She pressed on the button to activate it and she kind of got swallowed through the portal. I definitely couldn’t leave her alone twenty-four years in the past. So, I took Streaky and Krypto and I followed her.”

“That’s really not a big deal,” Lori said. “I mean, meeting you when you weren’t even dating was kind of weird and that was a big deal seeing how the world was before. But we were still in National City so we weren’t really far. Technically, we spent most of our time home, actually.”

“Yeah. And we were still with you so we were safe.” Lara added.

“That’s one way to view things.” Kara said, pressing her lips in a thin line to keep herself from smiling.

“Yeah and now you know for sure that the portal works, so you can thank us.” Lori said. “Or maybe not,” she smiled sheepishly when she noticed Lena’s angry glare.

Kara’s lips began twitching as she really wanted to laugh, she knew she really shouldn’t though, so she pressed them tighter together to keep herself from laughing.

“Living room, now!” Lena ushered her daughters out of the lab and to the living room.

Lori and Lara quickly obeyed and rushed to the living room, almost tripping on each other on their way out.

The two sisters settled close to each other on the couch. Lori sat down cross-legged while Lara folded her legs and tucked her feet underneath.

Kara bent down to pull her daughters in a warm embrace. “I’m so relieved you’re both okay, we were really worried about you when we got Aunt Alex’s call,” she said and pressed a kiss to Lori’s cheek and then Lara’s before she withdrew and sat down on the armchair.

Lena stood in front of her daughters with an eyebrow perfectly raised and a hand on her hip. “So, even though this reckless little adventure of yours got a happy ending, I don’t think you shouldn’t deal with the consequences of your actions. What you did was really dangerous and could have had really dire consequences that would have affected us all. Mainly, you put yourselves in danger and that’s what I’m mad about. So, for the worries you caused us, we can’t let it slide.”

“That’s right,” Lara said. “I understand.”

“Me too,” Lori nodded, agreeing with her sister.

“Lori, one week without using your powers.” Lena said.

“What?” Lori’s eyes widened.

“Lara, one week without science experiments.” Lena said.

“That’s not fair!” Lara pouted.

“What’s not fair is you making us worried sick when we were supposed to have a relaxing weekend.” Kara said.

“Sorry,” Lara smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, but what if something big happens? What if the worst villain we’ve even known starts wreaking-havoc on the city. I still won’t be allowed to use my powers? And what if you need Lara’s help, Mom?” Lori chimed in.

“We’ll see what happens if this situation occurs,” Lena said. “But for now, if things stay peaceful, Supergirl is grounded and Lara is not allowed to even peer inside a lab, so no powers and no science experiments for a week. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Lara folded her arms across her chest as she let out a sigh and pouted.

“Okay,” Lori let out a sigh of her own. “No powers for a week. The price to pay was worth it though.”

“What do you mean?” Kara crinkled her brow.

“I’d really like to say I regret what we did. But you taught us lying was bad. So, no, I won’t apologize for what happened because this weekend was great. Amazing even.” Lori grinned, bringing out her dimples.

“Yeah,” Lara eagerly nodded and smiled, showing off her dimples.

“They’re not wrong,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hands in her own and pulling her wife onto her lap. “This very special weekend of March 2020 was really amazing.”

Not able to keep her lips from curving into a smile, Lena nodded as she draped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “Yeah. It was really amazing.”

Lori crinkled her brow. “Wait! I thought you weren’t supposed to remember it.”

“Yeah, isn’t the point of the pill?” Lara narrowed her eyes.

“I made this pill so that the memories that had been rewritten came back to normal once it will do no harm to have them.” Lena said. “I didn’t remember this weekend when I went back in time, but the real memories of it all came back when we returned to our time.”

“Mine too,” Kara smiled, pressing a kiss to her wife’s cheek as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Okay, that’s pretty cool.” Lori smiled.

Smiling, Lara nodded and silently agreed with her sister.

“You were really great with us even though you were super confused.” Lori laughed.

“Yeah, you were still our mom and our jeju, no matter the timeline and the memories that you didn’t have. You swore two time though, Mom. That means two dollars in the swear jar.” Lara smirked as she quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Lena huffed out a sigh as she got up and shoved two dollars in the swear jar that was far from being empty. “Happy?”

“Yeah,” Lara laughed.

Lena couldn’t help a laugh to make its way past her lips as she went to sit down beside Lara and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “And I want to thank you for the late-night talk we had, baby. I’m very glad I remember it now.” She smiled and kissed her daughter’s cheek.

Smiling, Kara went to sit beside Lori and squeezed softly her shoulder. “Thank you for the beautiful things you told me too, little one. I’m happy to remember them.”

“You’ve been really reckless but still, the way you acted with our past selves shows how much you are wonderful.” Lena said with a smile.

“And we couldn’t be prouder to be your parents.” Kara added with a smile of her own.

Lori and Lara looked at each other and smiled.

“Am still grounded?” Lori pouted.

“Yes,” Lena nodded.

“The punishment is for the worries you caused us.” Kara said. “We always worry enough as it is, there’s no need to add time travel in the mix.”

“We promise we won’t do it again.” Lara smiled.

“Yeah,” Lori nodded.

“Okay, now that we’re clear, what do you want to do?” Lena asked.

“Game night!” Lori and Lara answered in unison with the same dimpled grin adorning their faces.

“Go pick up the games you want to play,” Kara let out a chuckle.

Grinning, the two young girls rose up from the couch and trotted away from their mothers as they went to pick up the games.

Kara shifted closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around her. “I know it was probably far from being the last time we had to be worried sick about our daughters, but still, I think we did pretty great with them.”

“I think so too.” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling. “And I’m so glad that I get to have this life with you.” She leaned in and connected their lips in a slow kiss. “I love you, Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers.”

“I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers.” Kara beamed and leaned in to connect their lips in a deep loving kiss.

Their arms wrapped around each other, they kissed as if it was the first time, even though they were a couple for twenty-four years and had met twenty-eight years ago, their love was still as powerful and they both knew that it would keep getting stronger as the years would pass by.

Then, Lori and Lara walked back in the living room with a Pictionary game, a chessboard and a Monopoly game, and as usual, the little family fell into an easy game night routine with a smile on their faces, and their hearts serene and happy.

Everything was as it was meant to be.

But most importantly, everything was as they wanted it to be.


	6. 2020

Kara and Lena stared at the portal their future selves and daughters had just disappeared through.

Their hands were joined and their fingers entwined.

Kara bit at the inside of her cheek while Lena nibbled her lower lip.

Both of them were unsure of what to do and say as they tried their best to stop themselves from shedding more tears.

Then, at the same time, they put the blue pill their future selves gave them into their mouths and swallowed it quickly. It tasted kind of bitter.

“So, what do we do now?” Lena was the first to speak.

“We should go give Alex her pill and then I was thinking that we could go to my place and sleep the whole things off. That’s how that works, right? We sleep and then we will forget everything that has just happened.”

“Yeah,” Lena let out a deep breath.

Kara squeezed softly Lena’s hand. “We will have this future, Lena. I promise. I want it as much as you do.”

Lena gave Kara a smile as she blinked back the tears that had welled up into her eyes.

After making a quick stop to Alex’s place and giving her the pill to make her forget what she learned about the future, so that she could be sure she had this future she wanted more than anything, Kara and Lena went to Kara’s loft.

They changed into loungewear.

Lena smiled as she found herself wrapped into the clothes Kara gave her. Wearing Kara’s clothes always made her feel safe and warm, and she had the feeling that it was something that wouldn’t change in the future.

Then, they went to Kara’s bedroom.

Kara slithered under the bedsheets and held them up for Lena to settle under.

Smiling, Lena went to settle beside her best friend.

Their arms wrapped around each other automatically, as if they were two magnets unable to resist the force of the tug that pulled them closer.

Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s neck.

Kara kissed softly the top of Lena’s head before she nuzzled into her hair and carded her fingers through it.

They stayed quiet as they kept holding each other for hours, thinking about the future they would have and wishing with all their might to really have it.

They knew that right now, it wasn’t the time for declarations of love, even though they were on the tip of their tongue and it was hard to keep them inside.

It wasn’t the time to share their first kiss either. No matter how much they wanted to.

So, they stayed quiet as they stayed wrapped into each other’s arms, relishing into the warmth it made them feel and knowing with certainty that the love swirling through every fiber of their being wasn’t one-sided.

Eventually, they fell into a peaceful slumber and kept holding on tight to each other even as they slept.

The next morning, the sunlight poured through the window and warmed the room with its beams.

At the same time, Kara and Lena woke up.

Kara winced slightly as she held the side of her head.

“You all right?” Lena put a hand out and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“Yeah. But I can’t help thinking that I have forgotten something. What did we do last night?” Kara crinkled her brow.

“We spent the night watching movies, just like we did Friday night.”

“That’s what I remember too.”

“I think I drank too much Scotch though because I’ve got a pounding headache.” Lena grimaced, rubbing her temples.

“Do you want me to go pick you up some donuts? I know that always helps you feel better when you’re a little hangover.” Kara carded softly her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“I rather cuddle first if that’s all right with you. That always helps me even more.” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

Kara’s face lit up. “Sure. Cuddle first. Food later.” She pulled Lena into her arms and rubbed soft motions on her back as she nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply.

Smiling, Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s neck and breathed into her scent.

For some reasons that they didn’t quite understand, as they were wrapped into each other’s arms, Kara and Lena felt more serene than they had ever been about the future ahead of them.


End file.
